After a Long Time Gone
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: Drunken and aroused from the hood party, Beca and Chloe finally have a long-awaited, private reunion.


A loud thud against the door, loose shuffling sounding off in the emptied halls of the Treble house.

A soft creak as it opens, shutting soon thereafter, giving way to a mass of sensuality and unforgiving desires.

A pair of drunken lips joined vigorously in the dark, bodies meshing together in gratuitous fashion.

Chloe had Beca trapped, her arms encircling her waist, holding her hips steady. Her hands snaked in and out of Beca's blouse, eager fingers greedily trying to grasp all of her being. She sends them down Beca's backside, clawing them up toward the middle of her back, lifting the blouse along with it… Beca could only run her own hands up Chloe's arm and to her neck in response.

"Beca.. You sure you don't want to just sleep it off? You had a lot to drink tonight," The redhead asked wholeheartedly before bringing her swollen lips back to the shorter brunette's neck.

"I-I'm fine, totally. One hundred percent super, super awesome." She even threw up a thumbs-up in the air, to which Chloe definitely felt.

The older woman couldn't help but purse her lips and bury her face into the crook of Beca's neck, sincerely trying to stifle the laugh bubbling up in her throat. She found her lover just too damn adorable when she was awkward. Chloe giggled, placing three tiny kisses on Beca's collarbone. "If you say so! Don't say I didn't warn you."

Misplaced moans could be heard in the darkened room as Chloe continued her assault on Beca's neck, reminding the girl _just_ what it felt like since the last time they'd been together. It was, what, maybe a few months? Curious hands trying to re-familiarize themselves roamed arching backs as Chloe slowly pushed Beca towards the queen-sized bed. Stopping at the edge of the mattress, her hands all but clawed at Beca's body, further, bolder, more daring. She slipped the tips of her fingers into the edge of Beca's jeans, signaling to the girl that she wanted them _off._ Beca obeyed, her slightly stumbling fingers reaching her button and zipper. She unbuttoned them herself, but Chloe dropped down on her knees and halted her movements.

The redheaded woman glanced up to her lover with serious eyes. It was as if her eyes were lit aflame, the burning passion pent up within her overflowing all at once. A possessive glare, even predatory. Beca couldn't help but feel a sharp shiver roll up her spine.

"What, been too long or something?" Beca joked, knowing full well the stress she'd put on Chloe after being absent for so long. She'd gone to LA during that time, hoping to get a handle on her hopefully-future-dream-job. Aaand she was absolutely _daunted_ , to say the least—But she hadn't come back to Barden with dashed dreams. In fact, she'd made the effort to snatch an internship at Residual Heat. It wasn't the most glamorous job, one she'd just started today, but it was _something._ Something she hadn't told Chloe about quite yet, now that she thought of it…

Chloe didn't say anything, but she responded with kisses along Beca's still-clothed thighs. She kissed hard through the jeans, wanting the younger girl to understand how much she missed her. How much she _craved_ her. How much she absolutely needed her, after all that time away, and especially after today, when she was unreachable. Left without a trace, leaving the Bellas to gain a new member without her. How _dare_ she.

Rising slowly from her knees, Chloe dragged her fingers up Beca's petite body, bringing the girl's blouse with her. From the outside of her jean zipper, along her naval and up her stomach, Chloe lay butterfly kisses on Beca's now glistening skin. Whenever Chloe would kiss the area around Beca's hip, a sharp inhale could be heard from above, indicating that she was doing everything _just_ right. Higher and higher, Chloe climbed her body, leaving no inch of skin untouched until she got to the swell of Beca's breasts. Finally standing up again, the redhead looked at the smaller girl with ravenous eyes, prepared to pounce on her at any moment.

"W-Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?" Chloe shrugged, smiling. She liked when Beca gave her that confused squint.

"Like you're about to frickin', I dunno, toss me in a pan, cook me up and eat me? You haven't looked like this since.. The, uh, the first time," Beca rubbed her arms before gingerly reaching out and slipping her fingers through Chloe's belt loops. Her eyes flicked up to Chloe's.

Chloe couldn't help herself much after seeing Beca look so.. _Vulnerable._ And in the state they were in, inhibitions were gone and all bets were off. She reached out to Beca, pulling the girl closer by her waist. Never breaking contact, her experienced hands made their way up to Beca's jawline, caressing her cheeks softly before closing the distance. The kiss was tender, the two simply trying to drink up each other's presence in lieu of the time spent away. Connecting again and again, Chloe started to speed things up. Asking for entrance at her bottom lip, Beca hesitantly complied, letting her taller lover reminisce about just how nice her mouth felt. Chloe propped a knee up onto the bed, simultaneously wedging it between Beca's thighs, eliciting a throaty moan from the girl.

Breaking away to give themselves air, Chloe continued to give Beca chaste kisses, but her words spilled out after each one. "I haven't—seen you this way in so long—I'm about—to drive you wild, Beca Mitchell."

Dropping back down to her knees swiftly once more, the redhead all but tore Beca's jeans right off her thighs, making sure to kiss each thigh before completely removing the troublesome article from the mix. She snaked her hands up her bare legs, running her digits over Beca's backside and giving it a generous squeeze. Chloe unbuttoned Beca's top nimbly, pushing the material past her shoulders and relishing in the sight of her in her underwear, which was equally as black as the top before. Chloe smirked, thinking that her lover hasn't changed at all over the summer. Sometimes she wished she could get her to wear lingerie of her choice, for once. Surely she'd look fantastic in some lace…

Chloe shook the thought from her head as she tore her own shirt off, tossing it to the floor in a pile with Beca's clothes. Her predatory gaze never left Beca's being, and Chloe pushed the girl onto the bed posthaste.

Feeling the warmth of the weight above her, Beca tapped her cheeks a few times before running her hand over her forehead in feigned disbelief. "Holy CRAP, either I'm _really_ drunk, or I'm dreaming."

Chloe laughed out loud at the random comment. "Why do you say that, silly?"

Beca wrapped her arms loosely around Chloe's neck, biting the inside of her lip. "Because there's a really gorgeous woman on top of me. Me, a nerd who mixes music together and sings in a big ol' nerdy a cappella group. And because said gorgeous woman is way, way too pretty to be real, that's why."

"Well this 'gorgeous woman' as you say, is apparently a nerd as well, since I've heard she sings in the same a cappella group, thank you very much!" She kissed Beca on the nose. "I missed you, Beca. More than you know."

Reserved hazel eyes stared intently at bright, brilliant blues, "Yeah. Me too. It was just.. It was so crazy not being able to be with you that whole time I was gone, but I'm here now. We're here now. We're gonna make this year great, yeah?"

Chloe let her body press into Beca's, wanting to remember how the girl felt beneath her. "Of course. Nothing would make me happier." Another kiss, another two. All the way down to a clavicle. "To answer your question from earlier, you are actually very drunk, and I hope you realize this, my dear Beca."

" _Oh_ , well, jeez, I would have never guessed it was _that_. Yep. Thanks for the enlightenment, Chloe, as always." Her sarcasm is always biting, but Chloe knows _exactly_ how to roll with Beca's punches. Chloe was simply too cheery to be hindered by Beca's sometimes offhanded humor, but that might have been why they balanced each other out so well.

Chloe resumed her earlier ministrations and attacked Beca's neck, feathering nips and licks all the way down to her stomach. She only stopped momentarily however, pausing merely to look up to see the absolute look of dread on Beca's face as she continued her onslaught— _This_ time, on Beca's inner thighs. Carefully taking the skin into her mouth, Chloe often liked to suck gently on the sensitive flesh; Beca's thighs were one of three noted weak spots, and oh did Chloe so love to exploit them. Frustrated hands met with red tresses as Beca ran her fingers through Chloe's messy hair. Chloe could hear the higher-than-normal-pitched moans above her, and she smiled into Beca's skin as she kissed every spot.

"C-Chloe, why— _oh GOD—_ do you have to tease like that, huh? Are you trying to kill me?" Beca tried to get a handle on her words, but was duly unsuccessful.

Chloe flicked her mischievous, drunken gaze back up to her girlfriend, "Good things _come_ to those who wait, Beca." She could almost _feel_ the major eye-roll Beca was giving her—and it wasn't even out of pleasure yet.

Chloe crawled back up Beca's body, kissing her anywhere and everywhere, her hand ghosting up her leg and settling at her entrance.

" _Oooh,_ you miss me that much?" She teased the girl, referencing the wetness she felt on her fingers.

"Zip it, Beale. Just… Ugh," Beca protested in annoyance. She grabbed Chloe's face to pull her into a kiss. Chloe responded to this by flipping the both of them over, with Beca now on top. They hadn't broken from their kiss just yet.

"W-Whoa.. Wow, excited, aren't we? I feel like I'm being manhandled," Beca quipped, settling into her straddle on Chloe's lap.

"You know you like the manhandling as long as it's from me!" She sang. There goes that big, beautiful smile that Beca melted at the sight of. Chloe biting her bottom lip would always be a sight that lets her get away with _anything._

Chloe went back to her nipping, biting at any skin she could get her teeth on. She could hear tiny hisses coming from the girl on her lap, pleased that she seemed to be doing a great job after all that time away. Rolling her hips upward, she urged Beca to move her own body, to which she readily replied to. Her hands continued to roam, trailing to the small of Beca's back and to her hips again, where she pushed down hard to make sure Beca felt them connecting. Beca had no trouble moaning through their kissing, though she'd be loath to admit that Chloe made her sound _"too damn girly"_ as she firmly put at the beginning of their relationship. But Chloe thought she sounded sexy, so she took every opportunity she could to make Beca vocalize her frustrations.

After what seemed like for _ever_ to Beca, Chloe finally quit beating around the bush and slipped three fingers past her underwear and slowly into her, careful as not to hurt her. A sharp inhale, and a high-pitched sigh, for the duration of the entrance, Chloe matched Beca's movements and made sure she could supply her lips if Beca really needed them.

"Beca, are you okay…?" Chloe's voice was tinged with worry. If there was one thing Chloe never wanted, it was to hurt the love of her life.

"Y-Yeah, I. It's just. Uh, it's been a while, so.."

Chloe smiled at her through the darkness. "You're adorable…" She moved her hand again, entering as deeply as Beca would allow.

Draping her arms over Chloe's shoulders weakly, Beca began to match the rhythm set by Chloe. She moved slowly, her body getting used to the sensitive contact once more. A slow-burning fire was lit within her, and with each passing thrust, it only grew in intensity, igniting a flame that trailed up her entire body and out her fingertips. She buried her face in the crook of Chloe's neck to calm herself, kissing, licking and sucking at the tender skin, but it didn't help her case much. She was _way_ overdue, and it wouldn't take very much longer for her to get over that edge.

Chloe thrust into Beca, faster and harder than she'd been. Her other hand was busy steadying the girl into her lap, but she figured she could afford to stray for a moment. She never took Beca's bra off, out of consideration for her bashfulness. Only when Beca was sure she wanted to, she would allow Chloe to strip her completely; but there would be plenty of time for that later. Slipping her other hand beneath the thin material of Beca's bra, she massaged her breast generously, focusing particularly on the nipple, earning herself a groan of approval. Chloe simply watched Beca's face react to her fingers, which were now sliding in and out easily, much to Chloe's relief. She watched her bounce on top of her with a greedy need that only _she_ could satisfy. She watched her eyebrows knit from the mind-numbing pleasure of the experience. She mostly loved to watch the glow on her cheeks grow, knowing that Beca was feeling fantastic. She had a thought at that moment, that she was perhaps, the luckiest girl alive.

Beca was close now, and she made it no secret. She ground into Chloe's fingers with passion, crashing her lips into the redhead's again and again. Her drunken moans grew a lot louder this time, that same fire from before driving electric shocks through her nerves. Closer, closer still—" _O-Oh god, Chloe, just—!"_

A wave of ecstasy came ripping through her, with more intensity and vigor than she'd felt in a long, _long_ time. She succumbed to the sheer pleasure of it all, riding out Chloe's fingers for several moments more, suddenly weak in both her arms and legs. She lazily picked her head up to kiss the other girl out of affection and gratitude.

Chloe looked at Beca expectantly, with those bright blue eyes that were almost _too_ alluring. "So, was it like you remembered?"

Beca kissed her hard, smiling the entire time. "It gets better every time with you. You know that, right? God, Chloe, I love you so much."

There was a silence in the room. The bright blue eyes that Beca loved dearly seemed to shimmer, glossy in the faint light shining from the moon. Beca's forehead scrunched in confusion. "H-Hey, Chlo, what's wrong? Shit, sorry, did I say something wrong? I—"

Chloe placed a small kiss on Beca's lips, shutting the girl up. She was crying now, and Beca figured that out by the salty taste on her lips. "I just.. I missed you so, _so_ much," she sniffed once, trying to rub her eyes dry with one hand, "I-I don't know Beca, I feel so happy right now, I don't know why I'm crying like this! You must think I'm so weird, and I'm not sad or anything, just—"

"Hey, hey now.." Beca pulled her lover into a hug, trying to calm her down as best she could. "I know, okay? I mean, yeah, you're a weirdo, and you always kinda will be, but I get that you're happy, okay? You're just happy crying. That's, like, a thing people do, so.. I'm super glad about it, actually. Shows how much you care about me."

This only made Chloe cry harder, but the tears were broken up by tiny laughs and kisses on Beca's shoulder. "Don't go anywhere without me this time. Please?"

"I won't. This time, I won't." Tense wasn't really Beca's thing, and so to cheer Chloe up even more, she lunged forward to place several quick kisses on Chloe's neck and collarbone, areas where Beca knows she's ticklish.

"Whoa, okay Miss Feisty, slow down!"

Beca only responded to her request by blowing raspberries onto her skin, sending the redhead into a laughing fit as they fell back onto the bed. " _Ah_ ahaha, Beca, h-hey, stop that! I can't take this!"

"No way! You know you like it. Plus, it's your turn anyway, so get your laughs out now before I make you start moaning, Beale."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, pulling her into yet another kiss. "Oh, is that a _challenge_?"

"Maybe."

There wasn't much talking after that, but Chloe was extremely vocal that night.

Sometimes you miss someone. And sometimes, probably, they miss you too. But when you've got a connection that can't be broken, it's only a matter of time until they're back in your arms, if you're fortunate enough.

And for these two girls, there has been nothing more that ran through their minds that night other than the thought that they both held in their arms the most special, irreplaceable, euphoric love they'd ever had. And they intended to keep it that way for a long, _long_ time.

* * *

 **a/n:** In celebration of Pitch Perfect 2, taking place right after the hood party scene. Nothing too extreme, moreso just the both of them being cute and gay and missing each other and reconnecting after a long time gone. I wish I could rate it T because really Idk I just meant it to be sweeter more than anything else but alas

Let me know how y'all liked it.


End file.
